In bonded on or cabled hair replacement systems, sometimes referred to as "bonded/cabled" hair systems, a natural, semi-natural or artificial hair piece (hereinafter referred to as a "hair piece") is permanently secured over the bald area of a person's head by cable, sewing and/or gluing. This type of accessory is generally known in the industry as a "hair replacement unit," and is, typically, attached along the sides and back portions of the hair piece and the immediately adjacent portions of the wearer's head. Additionally, a piece of double faced tape is used to tack down the front (or, "vent") of the hair piece. This type of unit is sold and attached by, for instance Apollo Hair Systems, New Man Hair, HRS (Hair Replacement Systems) and HLH Hair Loss Correction, through local franchises throughout the United States.
With such a "permanent" attachment method, the hair piece can be worn confidently in virtually all circumstances, such as while swimming, in high winds, and other conditions that would be adverse to a non bonded/cabled on hair piece. Unfortunately, such bonded/cabled systems do not breath well and consequently, neither does the scalp underneath such a hair piece. The result is a buildup of bacteria and dead skin between the scalp and the hair piece. Unpleasant odors are also very evident. To address this problem, Apollo has suggested lifting the hair piece vent, where the unit is only taped on, and using a tooth brush to scrub the otherwise covered scalp. Apparently, Apollo franchises have regularly suggested this approach for at least 14 years. Unfortunately, because the hair piece is attached fairly tight, the use of a tooth brush for cleansing has very limited application. A toothbrush is too short, too thick, too awkward to use, can only be used on a limited portion of the covered scalp and has the potential of spreading bacteria because the bristles are closely spaced and firmly imbedded in bore holes which trap dirt. Additionally, the user runs the risk that, by using a tooth brush, a portion of the bonding or cabling will be torn, loosened or otherwise dislodged.
It is an object of the present invention to design a scalp scrubbing instrument which overcomes the drawbacks of a toothbrush, and which is easily utilized under substantially all replacement hair systems to effectively clean the covered scalp, to control bacteria, to remove dead skin and to otherwise improve scalp health and eliminate unpleasant odors. It is also an object of the present invention to decrease the risk of loosening or otherwise dislodging or disrupting the bonding/cabling mechanism.